1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head which ejects a liquid from a nozzle opening, in particular, to a method of manufacturing an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting head has an ink jet type recording head which discharges ink droplets as a liquid. The ink jet type recording head is formed by laminating members formed of silicon in order to form a flow path with high density and high precision.
Here, when the members formed of silicon are laminated via an adhesive agent, it is necessary to confirm the bonding surfaces in a non-destructive manner. For this reason, there is proposed a manufacturing method where the bonding surfaces are confirmed in a non-destructive manner by confirming the bonding surfaces by transmitting infrared rays through the silicon members using an infrared microscope utilizing the property that infrared rays are transmitted through silicon (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-183792).
However, when trying to confirm the bonding surfaces with an infrared microscope, there is a problem that it is not possible to perform judgment of the adhesion state of the bonding surfaces with high precision since the focal point distance is not clear.
Here, this problem is not only with methods of manufacturing an ink jet type recording head, but also with methods of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquids other than ink in the same manner.